That night
by Luneville
Summary: Very random. My friend Meghan/Draco Malfoy pairing.
1. What happened that night

**Set in Harry Potter and the… what age would make this legal? Order of the Phoenix?**

**Anyway… this is dedicated to Meghan because Niamh is getting one with Jasper in my next fanfic… :D**

**(Note to Meghan, I know how you feel about Ginny being your friend, but you've got Luna too!!)**

***Spells***

**(Author notes)**

**My point of view…**

* * *

I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table at breakfast time, talking to Luna. Ginny usually came over to us from the Gryffindor table and Meghan from the Slytherin, but neither of them were there yet. We were discussing last night DA meeting when I noticed Ginny walking over to us.

"Hey" said Luna, dreamily as always.

"Hi guys" Ginny replied, cheerfully.

"Where have you been, we've been waiting for 20mins!" I said, not really angry.

"I was talking to Michael (Corner). So, catch me up in the conversation!"

Just then, Meghan walked in.

"Hey, we were just wandering where you were!" I said.

"No we weren't," said Luna, in that unfortunate gift of always telling the uncomfortable truth. "We were talking about last nights DA meeting…"

But she was silenced by the deadly look I gave her. Thankfully, Meghan didn't notice Luna 'Slip of the tongue'. The last thing we needed was a Slytherin knowing about the D.A. meetings. Even if she was our friend, she was still pretty close to some of the Inquisitorial squad. In fact, Meghan wasn't paying attention to us at all, but was sitting not touching her food looking pensive.

"What's wrong, Meghan?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing," she said, hurriedly.

"Come on, you can tell us. We're your best friends" said Ginny, curiously.

"Well…"

"Spit it out" I said.

"A couple of weeks ago, I was staying up late doing my Transfiguration homework…" she said, slowly.

"There's a shock," I said, genially surprised. "You never do your homework's."

"That's the point," she said. "Old Minnie said that if I 'fail to hand in another homework', she'll put my in detention for 3 months _and _dock 50 points from Slytherin."

"Back to the point…" prompted Luna.

"Well, it took me ages because it was soooo hard and it got really late without me realising. Soon I was the only one left in the common room, apart from Malfoy. He was doing the same bloody essay."

"Ohhhhh!!! Meghan and Draco, sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be!!" I giggled.

"Shush!" Luna whispered at me. "Stop interrupting"

"We weren't in a tree…" Meghan said, a little slyly.

We sat there in shock.

"You're joking!" Ginny said, with a hint of jealousy.

"No, I'm not!" she replied, snickering at the looks on our faces.

* * *

**Is there more to come? Is Meghan hiding more? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Enter the gossip

"**Ohhhhh!!! Meghan and Draco, sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be!!" I giggled.**

"**Shush!" Luna whispered at me. "Stop interrupting"**

"**We weren't in a tree…" Meghan said, a little slyly.**

**We sat there in shock.**

"**You're joking!" Ginny said, with a hint of jealousy. **

"**No, I'm not!" she replied, snickering at the look on our faces.**

* * *

"What happened?" I asked automatically, but then "Wait, I don't want to know" as an afterthought.

"_Why'd _you do it?" Ginny said.

"Well, you know I've always liked him for ages, but he's always hanging around Pansy. And then he was being really nice when we were alone, and then, you know, one thing lead to another…"

"_Dude_!" I said, in disgust. Meghan giggled. She always liked doing something unexpected. Or should I say, _someone_.

"But the problem is," she said. "He hasn't talked to me since."

"He's probably just embarrassed." Luna said. "No, wait, that came out wrong."

"What Luna means is, he's 16 for gods sake, he's gonna get in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out." Ginny said, and the only thing she got in reply was a fresh wave of giggles.

"Come on," I said, when I was able to breath again "We are going to be late for Herbology. What do you have next, Ginny?" Ginny, the only Gryffindor in their group of friends had Herbology with the Hufflepuff's.

"Umbridge," she said with disgust.

"Aww, poor you!" Luna said sympathetically.

As they walked through the grounds, Meghan, who didn't like Ginny very much, started spilling more of her concerns.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said in a rush.

"What!!" I said, more shocked than ever.

"But I can't tell," she continued, "I can hardly pop out into the local chemist to buy a pregnancy test!"

"Aren't there spells for this kind of thing?" Said Luna, shocking us all.

"How would you know about those spells? I asked in amazement.

"Read about it in a book," she said hurriedly.

"Surrrrrrre!!" said Meghan, in that sarcastic tone we all knew so well.

Well, we'll find out, wont we? We'll sneak into Hogsmead and look there for a shop that does pregnancy tests." I said.

We heard a gasp behind us.

"You sneaking out of school, Colvin? And you too, Watt and Lovegood? Your gonna get in trouble for that!!" Niamh Carroll, a Slytherin in their class, said gleefully.

"Crap…" I muttered. That's all we'd needed, Carroll to know our secrets. She was the biggest gossip and tattle tale in the whole of 5th Year.

"I think maybe Professor Sprout would like to hear about this!!" And she ran ahead.

"Stupify!" screamed Meghan.

"What have you done?" Said Luna, only sounding mildly concerned about the things happening around her.

"I panicked!" Meghan replied, not sounding that upset. Meghan had always hated Niamh Carroll. "Help me hide her."


	3. Exit stage left

"What have you done?" I said, repeating Luna's words because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Are you going to help or not?" she asked trying to tug Niamh out of sight.

"Not!!" I said, backing away. "We'll be late for class! Just undo it and let's go!!"

"But she'll tell everybody I'm pregnant!!" she wailed, batting her eyelashes in a puppy-dog look.

"No! Come on, Luna. Sorry Megs." I said then walked off.

In Herbology, Prof. Sprout noticed her absence.

"Where is Miss Colvin?" she asked, looking around as though expecting to she her climb out of one of the flower pots. Sprout always was a bit dim. She's head of Hufflepuff, to be fair.

"She's at the hospital wing, sore stomach." I lied, because there was some truth in that.

It wasn't until we left Herbology and headed for Potions that we saw Meghan running down the stairs into the entrance hall.

"Where have you been and what have you done with Niamh?" I asked immediately when she came within earshot.

"Shhhhh!! She's fine, but keep your voice down!" Meghan whispered back and lead the way to the dungeons.

* * *

**_Meghan P.O.V._**

"Stupify!" I screamed.

"What have you done?" Said Luna, only sounding mildly concerned about the things happening around her.

"I panicked!" I told them, faking worry. I had always hated Niamh Carroll. "Help me hide her."

"What have you done?" said Katie, annoyingly repeating Luna's words.

"Are you going to help or not?" I asked them, trying to tug Niamh out of sight.

"Not!!" said Katie, backing away. "We'll be late for class! Just undo it and let's go!!"

"But she'll tell everybody I'm pregnant!!" I wailed, batting my eyelashes in a puppy-dog look. That always got Katie. But not this time, she looked away before she could get drawn into feeling sorry for me.

"No! Come on, Luna. Sorry Megs." she said, then walked off. I stood there, shocked, for several seconds. As per usual, we were last to class, so nobody saw what had happened.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I muttered, and Niamh hovered off the ground. I lead her up to the castle. As I cautiously brought her into the castle, my mind was racing. Where should I take her? I brought her down to the dungeons and through the common room to the girls bedrooms. I locked the door and reversed the spell.

"Where am I..?? Niamh muttered, looking around. When she saw me she panicked. "What are you playing at? Where are we?"

"How much do you know?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"How much did you hear?" I shouted, starting to panic.

"Umm, y…your sneaking out of school to buy a p..p..pregnancy test." She whispered, staring frightfully at my raised wand.

"Wrong answer!" I said. Then I did something I would regret. "Avada Kedavra!" And Niamh Carroll collapsed on my bed in the Slytherin 5th year dormitory, dead. I transfigured her into sickle, and put her into my pocket, and sprinted the whole way back to the greenhouses.


End file.
